heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Silvassa
Basic information is the Race::multi-racial Capital. Location: '''Silvassa Capital is located at (X: '''3799; Y: 1296). Note that Silvassa Capital is located in Corobar on the world map. Occupation date/time: Silvassa Capital may be declared on by the Guild Leader on Friday and Saturday between 18:00 and 23:00 server time. Note: ONE HOUR is needed for the war to Prepare ( Time needed after declaring before the quest to occupy the capital begins). Currently Capitals can be occupied only ONCE per war Conquest Period, but once the expansion Glory Of Legion is implemented then capitals can be occupied multiple times during a war period and the Guild who holds it at the end of the conquest time (23:00) server time will be the owner of the capital. Raiding (Stealing Resources) date/time: Silvassa can be raided for resources on Thursday Begins 9:00 and Ends at 12:00 server time. Note: Declarations take ONLY 15 minutes to prepare ( Time needed after declaring before raiding can begin ). This time is much shorter than the preparation time for Occupying the capital. Also, if any of the gates or all the gates including the inner are empty you can attack them and gain resources without having to fight. Defenses Unlike most encounters, all of the units are concentrated in the same stack. Three types of units equals three stacks. Note: '''Capital battles '''do not give any exp or fame rewards. East Gate !width="70" align="center"|'Hero' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Budasen |Level 50 |Force Value: 2,001,383 |- | 140 Attack 140 Defense 200 Speed 100 Intelligence | 764 Cyclops 209 Monsters 42 Behemoth |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Anastasia |Level 60 |Force Value: 2,119,755 |- | 150 Attack 150 Defense 210 Speed 100 Intelligence | 540 Cyclops 295 Monsters 89 Behemoths |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Dharmavamsa |Level 70 |Force Value: 2,398,460 |- | 160 Attack 160 Defense 220 Speed 100 Intelligence | 305 Cyclops 418 Monsters 151 Behemoths |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Elena |Level 80 |Force Value: 2,840,125 |- | 170 Attack 170 Defense 230 Speed 100 Intelligence | 593 Monsters 239 Behemoths |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Vanlong |Level 90 |Force Value: 3,455,875 |- | 180 Attack 180 Defense 240 Speed 100 Intelligence | 599 Monsters 365 Behemoths |} West Gate !width="70" align="center"|'Hero' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- |rowspan="2"| Carlotte |Level 54 |Force Value: 2,043,686 |- | 210 Attack 150 Defense 150 Speed 100 Intelligence | 782 Lich Kings 227 Bone Dragons 44 Ghost Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Elsa |Level 64 |Force Value: 2,197,721 |- | 220 Attack 160 Defense 160 Speed 100 Intelligence | 572 Lich Kings 332 Bone Dragons 97 Ghost Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Sinbella |Level 74 |Force Value: 2,598,676 |- | 230 Attack 170 Defense 170 Speed 100 Intelligence | 332 Lich Kings 482 Bone Dragons 168 Ghost Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Tiffany |Level 84 |Force Value: 3,121,162 |- | 240 Attack 180 Defense 180 Speed 100 Intelligence | 694 Bone Dragons 270 Ghost Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Jacob |Level 94 |Force Value: 3,800,267 |- | 250 Attack 190 Defense 190 Speed 100 Intelligence | 704 Bone Dragons 411 Ghost Dragons |} South Gate !width="70" align="center"|'Hero' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Schliemann |Level 52 |Force Value: 1,991,000 |- | 145 Attack 205 Defense 145 Speed 100 Intelligence | 808 Priests 193 Angels 40 Archangels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Escute |Level 62 |Force Value: 2,140,500 |- | 155 Attack 215 Defense 155 Speed 100 Intelligence | 581 Priests 278 Angels 87 Archagels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Urukajena |Level 72 |Force Value: 2,446,500 |- | 165 Attack 225 Defense 165 Speed 100 Intelligence | 333 Priests 399 Angels 150 Archagels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Barbra |Level 82 |Force Value: 2,903,000 |- | 175 Attack 235 Defense 175 Speed 100 Intelligence | 571 Angels 238 Archagels |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Schliemann |Level 92 |Force Value: 3,544,000 |- | 185 Attack 245 Defense 185 Speed 100 Intelligence | 578 Angels 362 Archagels |} North Gate !width="70" align="center"|'Hero' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Wendoff |Level 56 |Force Value: 2,074,650 |- | 200 Attack 200 Defense 150 Speed 100 Intelligence | 768 Elite Archer 208 Green Dragons 42 Fairy Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Diary |Level 66 |Force Value: 2,216,750 |- | 210 Attack 210 Defense 160 Speed 100 Intelligence | 571 Elite Archers 309 Green Dragons 95 Fairy Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Solham |Level 76 |Force Value: 2,707,525 |- | 220 Attack 220 Defense 170 Speed 100 Intelligence | 334 Elite Archers 453 Green Dragons 167 Fairy Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Escute |Level 86 |Force Value: 3,265,925 |- | 230 Attack 230 Defense 180 Speed 100 Intelligence | 656 Green Dragons 269 Fairy Dragons |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Molas |Level 96 |Force Value: 3,976,250 |- | 240 Attack 240 Defense 190 Speed 100 Intelligence | 666 Green Dragons 410 Fairy Dragons |} Interior !width="70" align="center"|'Hero' !width="140" align="center"|'Hero Stats' !width="140" align="center"|'Units' |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Sphinx |Level 100 |Force Value: 4,977,775 |- | 250 Attack 250 Defense 250 Speed 250 Intelligence | 300 Archangels 307 Fairy Dragons 216 Ghost Dragons 210 Behemoths |} Strategies Interior Castellan Due to the fact that there are four types and thus four stacks of units in Interior, Silvassa is the hardest capital to conquer. A very good hero with epic equipments, preferly those from capitals, are required. The units should be 1 stack of tier 10 units with 6 stacks of scouts. The first turn of Sphinx's units will be occupied by the scouts. Therefore, the attacking player will get to strike first against the castellan's troops. The player should first attack the stack of Fairy Dragons, then the stack of Archangels, then ghost dragons and finally the behemoths. Rewards The player conquering the interior Castellan is awarded the Dragonslayer Helm. This is a unique item limited to one copy per server. If another player conquers the interior, the new conqueror will recieve the Dragonslayer Helm, and the defeated player will lose their copy. Category:World Objects Category:Capitols